darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of September 28 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, September 28, 2008 Kashyyyk: Draven Speaks Author: Draven Draven Gamahon appears on the holo screen, bruises and bandgaed wounds very apparent "In light of the victory over Brood elements only hours ago and in a spirit of the freedom we are trying to promote I am hereby stepping back as the interum overseer of the Wookiee people. While it is my hope the the former chancellor, Grachazza assumes the role as leader I now leave it up to the free Wookiees on Kashyyyk to appoint a king. Norad: Tenloss Relocation Complete Author: Jasmine A statement was released by the CEO of Bespin, Jasmine Monroe, earlier today. "The relocation of Tenloss Corp has been completed as of yesterday. All Tenloss items, manufacturing plants, research and design facilities have been moved to a location in the Norad system. Tenloss items are now available in Fell Graff's Armortorium in the Market Tower on Bespin. "Along with this, new technology is well underway with the first beta-testing of a new artillery item currently ongoing. It is said that the CEO was involved in a minor incident with minimal structural damage in testing this new item. The CEO was unhurt, and the offending wall was repaired quickly. New items for sale will appear as soon as beta testing is complete. Thank you." Assets Liquidated Author: Sandar Montari Sandar Montari was found dead in his Vanixian villa. Previous to his death of natural causes, Montari Enterprises and Arius Prime were sold to one Lex Dianar. Foul play has been ruled out. Several Republic planets and public organizations have received large donations of Montari's personal fortune, as per his last will and testament. The Galactic Racing League now searches for sponsors and a new owner. Rabik Abidnejad, member of the Montari Enterprises board of directors, said the death came as a shock but Mr. Montari had been steadily deteroriating, and that the company would recover from its losses. Monday, September 29, 2008 Kashyyyk: Coronation Author: Grachazza Earlier today on Kashyyyk, two historic events occured. The first was the official handover of power from the Black Imperium to the native Wookiees, and by extension the Republic. While Clone forces remain on the forested world, they have withdrawn from the main government centre in Kachiro City, replaced by Wookiees. Following this, Grachazza, former Chancellor of the Republic, was crowned as the first King of Kashyyyk (at least, the first to be accepted by the Wookiees) to be less than a century old. It is uncommon for Wookiees to reach such advanced ages, with only a handful of them found at any one time. Given the current times of galactic strife, it's believed the Wookiees decided on a younger leader to have the vitality to lead the fearsome Wookiee people. While the long-term ramifications of the move have not yet been made clear, Grachazza has started to assert his position as King of Kashyyyk, investing significant portions of his personal funds to the rebuilding of Kashyyyk, with promises of turning his homeworld into one of the economic powerhouses of the galaxy. The Association? Author: Aldog Senator Dogma, or Aldog as he is popularly known, has issued the following statement. "I have discovered evidence that some secret criminal mastermind is trying to form one massive criminal underworld conglomerate. Apparently, this group is being named 'The Association' but I have not yet discovered any group members or their headquarters. As a man of peace and of law abiding standing, I urge any of the members, or potential members, to come before me here on Byss. I promise your names will not be divulged and that any criminal or potential criminal come meet with my on Byss so that I can attempt to convince you how harmful, though admittedly profitable, membership in this so-called Association can be." "It is, of course, the least I can do." The screen fades to black. Nar Shaddaa: Czerka Armaments Author: Darin Sacree In market news: A small arms manufacturer has absorbed its competition and moved into the market vacuum left by Tenloss in the Y'toub sector. Czerka Armaments, a manufacturer that previously catered only to the wealthy elite, absorbed several smaller companies and many of the former employees of Tenloss who chose to remain in the Y'toub sector. ((OOC: This is an NPC corporation that is in no way affiliated with the character Darin Sacree.)) Tuesday, September 30, 2008 Disturbing Findings Author: Vizuun GNN reports that several unidentified bodies have turned up in Coruscant's Old City. While not an unusual occurance in the lawless sectors of the planet, this story stands out because of the similarities in the victims. Each of the victims were female humans with blonde hair who appeared to be in their mid-thirties. The bodies were mutiliated to the point of being unrecognizable by standard procedures and have been sent to be examined by top professionals. Another thing shared by each of the victims was that they all had the name LYNN SCAVO carved into their backs; seemingly while the victim was still alive. GNN will continue to bring you more information as this story develops. Wednesday, October 1, 2008 Coruscant: Old City Trouble Author: Karin Following the horrible murders in Coruscant's Old City came a hefty shooting in and around the Commercial Center. Special forces, rumoured to be from Coruscant proper, were fighting a man - looking very much like ALVIN Dogma aka Aldog of Byss - and a masked sentient of unknown identity. The special forces withdrew after a short firefight, having the suffered the loss of three men and a woman to their targets. Reaction from Aldog Author: Aldog Senator Dogma has released the following statement regarding the previous news post. "Ordinarily, I am forced to deny false allegations regarding my person. In this case, it is entirely correct that I, while in a zone not guarded by police, was forced to come to the aid of an individual that was being shot at. It was a vicious fight and apparently it was a trap against this individual. Being the civic minded activist, I could not sit idly by and watch a helpless person be attacked. So, yes, I did fire a couple of shots to scare the assasins away, but they were not special operations personnel or anything remotely resembling police or Republic personnel. While it does break my heart to hear that individuals lost their lives, I say that they should not have looked at the target of this attack with credit signs in their eyes. When will this galaxy learn that crime never pays. That is all." Kashyyyk: Senate Seat Author: Darin Sacree The Office of the Republic Senate has refused to seat Senator Grachazza as the senator of Rienna and Kashyyyk simultaneously, citing Republic Case 36056 (No person may be elected or appointed a Senator from two planets simultaneously). Since the post of senator of Rienna preceded his election on Kashyyyk, the election on Kashyyyk has been rendered invalid. Thursday, October 2, 2008 Nar Shaddaa: Casino Shootout Author: Divak Tan Earlier tonight there was a disruption in the Ground Up Casino on Nar Shaddaa. The known spice smuggler, slave dealer, and pimp Perth Pele was confronted by several Jedi. The villain, however, escaped after hiring a Hutt, a Gand, and a Trandoshan to aid in his getaway. Perth's men, however, were taken into custody and are currently being interrogated. OOC: Thanks to all who took part in the event! There will likely be more scenes to come in this sidequest! Security for Byss Author: Aldog In an effort to provide a level of security suitable for the inhabitants of Byss, I have personally provisioned the new Tribune Star Destroyer Dark Abyss to provide safety and security to the space above Byss. As the Republic Navy has not seen it suitable to provide craft to do so, I simply had to do it on my own. That is all. Jedi: Response to Halcyon Knights Author: Athaura A woman shrouded in layers of golded, embroidered robes addresses the galaxy during an evening transmission. Her eyes are entirely cloaked, yet the silver hilt hanging from her sash identifies her as a Jedi. "Citizens of the Republic, the Black Imperium, and the Independent Systems. I am Athaura Taus, and on behalf of the Jedi Council, I address you today regarding a matter of great importance. For millennia, the sole purpose of the Jedi Order has been to defend the tenants of peace, knowledge, and justice. The very cornerstones of the Republic. We are guardians first and foremost, servants of the people and of their well-being. It is for this reason that we are considerably distressed by the recent announcement of a new school of the Force. We understand that the galaxy's many citizens may not be fully versed in the intricacies of the Force, and so I shall endeavor to explain. The Force, like people, is a faceted thing. There is a facet of Light, that of the Jedi, which encompasses benevolence and peace both inward and out. Alternately, there is the facet of the Dark Side, that which Maltorus Valen and his potential students will follow. The Dark Side draws its power from passionate emotion, particularly anger and fear. There is no doubt that Maltorus Valen may, on some level, have truly good intentions for those who serve his Halcyon Knights. Unfortunately, we are concerned that he and his pupils may greatly underestimate the lure of the Dark Side. The history of the Force is replete with the names of those who have tapped into the Darkness with the best of intentions, assured that they would be capable of self-control, only to be destroyed by it. This aspect of the Force seeps into a person's mind, deepening their anger and fears, and ultimately consuming them with hatred. It is the path of loss and of self-destruction, with the practitioner becoming a mere instrument of pain and suffering. In the end, these unfortunate souls are left husks of their former selves, abandoned by the Dark Side when they are no longer of any use. The Council cannot condone this. Over the years, the Jedi have sought to save those who have been lured down the path of the Dark Side. We will continue to do so, by any means necessary. While the Sith employ subterfuge and temptation to corrupt their subjects, our hand remains open and waiting for those who have fallen. Having said that, the Jedi Order has an obligation to protect the people of the Republic from the threat of the Dark Side. A formalized school which practices its tenants will be no more legitimate or protected. Make no mistake, the Sith are bent on destruction and domination. The path they have chosen drives them toward these ends. In order to reinforce the severe nature of this threat, we have elected to transmit a recording of the ill deeds committed by a Sith known as Wolf, undertaken in the public spaceport on Coruscant. (A recording is displayed of Wolf choking Jaede into submission with a mere gesture and then tossing her into her ship, while Jedi clear the area and come to the rescue. None of the gruesome detail is edited out.) These Sith are at large, and are now bold enough to display their powers in the very heart of galactic civilization. Do not be tempted by their promises of peace and a new Halcyon Order. The path they follow can end only in ruin." Bombardment Author: Chas The camera scans the Kuat Drive Yards on Coruscant showing massive destruction, fires and damaged ships. At last is settles on the image of well over a hundred dead in body bags while the reporter talks: "These are the latest images of the of the Kuat Drive Yards Land Dock on Coruscant. Reports say that the ship KDY Champion bombarded the yards killing at least a hundred beings and destroyed the ship Zeta two, damaged many others all in an attempt to kill one being. One eye witness, who declined to be identified, said that the assassin, that everyone was looking for, was being held at blaster point when the bombardment occurred. It was in the many explosions that the wanted fugitive was able to slip away. Not so for the hundred or more beings that perished at the indiscriminate bombardment. The total dead still has not been determined but the numbers include a large number of Republican Guards from the Legion I Corusca Scouts 3, Riennan Guards and the private armies Clone Scouts and Beebop. And now to other news... Assassin Escapes Author: Magnus CORUSCANT: Once again the Republic Guards have failed to apprehend an assassin that was able to shoot several times at the Supreme Justice. Bail Organa survived with only minor wounds. But the Assassin escaped and remains at large. Heroic attempts by several citizens and private contractors to bring the assassin to justice were met when an explosion rocked the KDY Land Dock. Many are dead, but the assassin is confirmed NOT to be one of them! Citizens are encouraged to lock their doors and watch out for any who are sneaking about looking like they're up to no good. Coruscant News! Author: Dash L'hnnar GNN has breaking news, just having learned from several eyewitnesses of an intriguing turn of events! In the Pyramus district (sector 849) of Coruscant, within Pyramus Castle, a series of troubling events has transpired. We are told that several large explosions went off within the castle, and immediately afterwards Republic Guardsmen began to assemble. Eyewitnesses report that a black-armored man resembling Moff Dash L'hnnar -- the same man that is Viceroy of Corellia and Ord Mantell -- took charge and stormed the castle. Witnesses on the scene stated the force was within Pyramus Castle for quite some time, but soon red-armored soldiers were leading hundreds of enemy combatants out, shackled and shock-cuffed. The Moff was apparenrly carrying an unconscious, stun-cuffed, weathered looking Graf von Mourn over his shoulder. GNN is investigating further, and has been told that Moff L'hnnar will be making a statement quite soon. This is J'ruun Esonda, and this is GNN breaking news! Friday, October 3, 2008 New Byss Travel Info Author: Aldog His Glorious High Chieftainship and All Around Wonderful Guy Aldog has the announced the following. "Due to threats made against Byss, it has become necessary to announce that any ship that travels to or through the Byss system is subject to immediate search and seizure, with should probable cause be determined. No Exceptions. That is all." Space: Tei Spire Author: Zilana Luce His Glorious High Chieftainship and All Around Wonderful Guy Aldog has the announced the following. "Due to threats made against Byss, it has become necessary to announce that any ship that travels to or through the Byss system is subject to immediate search and seizure, with should probable cause be determined. No Exceptions. That is all." Nar Shaddaa: Spire Author: Draven A brief text message. "The Spire, as well as the Fortress of Zergata have been scheduled for demolition. Thier contents go to paying the brave members of the liberation forces. Specificly, the Alliance forces have opted to award the brave and wise Jedi with the proceeds of the Spire." Nar Shaddaa: Brief Statement Author: Jana Earlier, a brief statement was sent to the news headquarters, there was no identification attached to it but our sources indicate it's origin seems to be within the Jedi Order. It reads as follows: In response to Luce's requests for returning of stolen property, the unfortunate reality is many of her most prized possessions have been scattered throughout the galaxy and are no longer considered her property. This is, of course, the natural occurance when slaves are set free. As such, with Luce's admission to possession of all within the Spire, additional charges of Slave Ownership will be brought against the disgraced and treasonous former-Lady/former-Countess. Saturday, October 4, 2008 GNN Report Author: Nashtah "Aurra" Sing A report speaks to the camera "And in other news...A coruscant senator Jaseen Gorbo made a statement that the would be assassin who killed 6 of his guards and tried to kill him was tracked through the galaxy from Paxo, to Nar Shaddaa and finally to Hoth by brave and valient individuals. The report states he was held up in a cave infested with Wampas and the individuals attempted to apprenhend the assilant but in the end a large pack of Wampas eat the Nikto known as Dez Tylor and his rodian crew..." The report pauses for a moment and then continues "To other news, a shipment of wamprats from tatooine got loose today in......" Space: Further Statement Author: Zilana Luce The Lady Luce provided a further statement and clarification: At no point did she claim to own any of the slaves in the compound, and only requested the material goods and artifacts stolen from her ancient family on Corusucant. If the Jedi plan on extra-judicially stealing items and funding their own campaigns than a further investigation needs to take place. She is deeply saddened that the Jedi have conspired with the Black Imperium on this activity, or any, further saddened the people of the Galactic Republic seem unmoved as the Jedi plunder Nar Shaddaa to line their own pickets yet stand idle as Alderaan remains occupied. Coruscant: Academical World Author: Karin Rumour has it that lady KARIN Madine Morrow is - yet again - gathering experts to join her on an archaeological expedition. The Coruscant University is, amongst others, deeply interested in more information on the lost culture of the SHARR MARTH. So far the noted philosopher VEDA Sutra and Senator ANNEKE have signed up. Interested parties can contact the senator on (OOC: RP with Anneke for an IC excuse to join. If you haven't got one, page K or Anneke and we'll get you set up! K.) Category:September 08 GNN Posts Category:October 08 GNN Posts